In the Blood
by kolchaksghost
Summary: On the night Edward leaves in NM, Bella learns not only is she actually Bella Singer, daughter of the legendary Bobby Singer, but just how far from normal she really is. AU Bella/Jo femslash, Bobby/Ellen and J/R. SEE AN!
1. Prologue

**In the Blood**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and Michael Kripke owns Supernatural. The only thing I own is this story and this is the last time you'll see any disclaimers._

Prologue (Chapter Song: Turn the Page by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band)

_The road so far…_

Edward Cullen leads Bella Swan into the woods behind her house and she has a bad feeling he's still hung up on the accident that happened during her 18th birthday party. He'd been distant for days and now she was starting to worry but she tamped down on her panic and hoped she was wrong. A dozen yards into the trees the vampire spins around quickly to face the mortal girl.

"My family and I are leaving," he began then held up a hand to cut off the girl before she was able to interrupt and continued, "After over 300 years of building something meaningful, Carlisle admits that he was wrong; all because some clumsy mortal girl couldn't open a simple gift without bloodshed. I never loved you, only your blood and now that my family is no longer bound by that stupid morality I can't bring myself to drain your pathetic ass. I guess I'll just have to leave you to Victoria."

He smacks her across the face which split her lip and knocked her to the ground. She feels a breeze and knows that the one she'd given her heart to was gone but her mind is numb with shock. In a daze, Bella gets up then stumbles deeper into the forest. Part of her mind tried to protect itself from what had just happened but that just wasn't in the cards for long. Eventually, intense pain crippled her and she fell to the ground. It felt like her heart had been torn from her chest while fire caused her blood to boil. Once more her mind tried to protect her and she surrendered to the numbness.

Jo Harvelle sat behind the wheel of the pos Nissan she had to steal to stay one step ahead of the Law when things went south after she finished her last job. She'd thought that the craptastic car would've died by now but she wasn't about to complain as long as it lasted until she reached the next large town. The young blonde woman reflected on how busy the past few years had been. From surviving her first Hunt with Sam and Dean to the destruction of the Roadhouse and finally the start of the Apocalypse life had kept her on her toes.

She had been born into the hidden community of people that Hunted down all the things that went bump in the night to keep mundane people safe. As much as her mother, Ellen, hated Jo hunting it was in her blood. Her father had specialized in hunting werewolves and other kind of shape shifters and had taught her how to track and shoot by the time she was six. Working as a waitress for her mom at the Roadhouse, an out of the way dive that caters to Hunters, had taught her how to fight. Nowadays, mother and daughter often worked jobs together but still Hunted on there own most of the time.

The sign she'd just passed read Welcome to Port Angeles and she slowed down to the legal speed limit and looked for a place to dump the hot vehicle then go in search of a new ride. Of course, if she wanted to push her luck then she could push on to the town of Forks, Washington, which was only another hour up the highway. She knew that she could get some new wheels there, as well as a hot meal and a place to crash for the night. It had been forever since she'd been to that little haven nestled in the Olympic peninsula and the more she thought about it, the more the idea of pushing on appealed to her.

It was after dark when Jo entered the town limits of Forks and she decided to swing by Charlie Swan's place and check in with the ever helpful Police Chief. Like the majority of Hunters out there, she had a Forks PD badge and was listed as an auxiliary officer which came with a stipend of a couple hundred a month. It wasn't much but then every little bit helped. She pulled up in front of his house and notice the Chief was standing near his cruiser with a frantic expression as he talked on a cell phone. Two Native Americans were next to him, the older one in a wheel chair and a teenaged boy.

Charlie ended the call then his head snapped in her direction when she killed the engine. The older man instantly recognized her when she stepped out the car and rushed over.

"Jo, thank God you're here. My daughter is missing in the woods and I just called to round up a search party," he said in a calm tone that still had a trace of worry in it. She looked at him confused because her mother had told her how Charlie's infant daughter, Annie, had died from SIDS.

The older man realized the cause of her confusion and continued in a whisper so the other two men couldn't hear, "Renee's brother, Bobby, gave us Bella to raise a few days after our Annie died, they were about the same age so we just told everyone she was ours. He said that he wanted her kept safe and away from the supernatural."

He cast nervous glances at the Indian in the wheelchair and she guessed that the man was from the nearby La Push reservation. Tribal legends told how the tribe was descended from wolves and whenever there were Cold Ones, vampires, about certain men would change into wolves in order to protect them. According to Jo's dead father's journal, the truth was less honorable. Once the shape shifting gene was triggered, the so-called Protectors were corrupted by the power and only defended the tribe if the Elders looked the other way while the Pack raped, extorted and murdered as they wished. There was no way Charlie was going to want those bastards looking for a helpless girl.

Jo reached into the backseat of the car through the open window and pulled out a pistol and a sawed off shotgun from a duffle bag. When she turned around it hadn't escaped her notice that the wheelchair bound man was putting away a cell phone. Without missing a beat, she rushed into the woods as the first car of searchers pulled up. As the blonde girl vanished into the trees she was secretly happy that her last job was taking out a skin walker because both weapons were loaded with silver.

Rain had started to drizzle but after a couple of minutes it turned into a regular downpour. Three miles into the bush the young Hunter came across the missing girl curled up on the bracken. The prone girl looked shell shocked and like a half drowned rat but regardless, Jo noticed that her innate beauty but pushed those thoughts aside because they weren't relevant to the task at hand.

"Bella… Bella… have you been hurt," the blonde asked as she knelt down beside the other girl and inspected for any visual injuries. She wasn't surprised when there wasn't a response to her inquiry.

A twig snapped and Jo pulled the pistol from her waistband then turned in the direction of the sound. The horse sized black wolf that padded from the shadows would've scared most people but not her. She smirked at the confusion in the animal's too intelligent eyes then put three silver bullets in its oversized head and a dead Native American fell to the ground. There was no time to waste because the Hunter wasn't sure how many more of the creatures lurked in the woods.

"Charlie sent me, I'm Jo Harvelle, he's worried and sent me to find you. It's not safe in the forest, we need to go… now," she said hurriedly to Bella and saw the flash of recognition to her father's name.

Jo helped Bella to her feet and supported most of the brunette girl's weight. She pressed the shotgun into her hands then started back in the direction of the Swan house as quickly as was possible. Minutes seemed to pass like hours and the Hunter's nerves were stretched to the extreme as she kept a constant vigil for any shape shifters. She let out a sigh of relief when they broke through the trees and into the Swan's backyard.

"BELLA," Charlie screamed when he noticed the two girls and dropped the radio he'd been using to stay in contact with the rest of the search party.

Three things happened simultaneously; a shape shifter ran out of the woods on the other side of the property then jumped over the cruiser to attack an unsuspecting Charlie Swan, Bella raised the shotgun then shot a silver slug into the giant wolf mid-leap which killed it but drove the Chief into the ground when the body collided with it, and the shell shocked girl screamed in pain and fainted after she whispered, "I understand now…"

Ellen Harvelle held sat huddled with her dying daughter, a detonator held in her hand. She and Jo had been part of the group that had gone after Pestilence and the younger woman had her stomach ripped open by a Hellhound. Now a pack of the animals was about break into the store they were hiding in and the older woman was going to send the beast back to the pit at the cost of their lives. The doors burst open and the hounds rush toward the two humans. Ellen pushes the button at the same time a hand touched her shoulder.

The Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam, watch the explosion then fight back the pain of knowing that nothing survived the blast.

Ellen had closed her eyes as she pushed the detonator but found herself sitting in a wing backed chair in an all too familiar house. Her daughter was laid out on the nearby sofa and through the ripped and bloodied mess that used to be a shirt she saw that Jo's wound was completely healed.

"There was no way I was going to let you die," a woman's voice commented softly from behind her.

The Crossroads demon, Crowley, stood apart with the Winchesters and watched the Angel, Castiel, and a wheelchair bound Bobby Singer load up a van for the little assault mission those two were going on with Sam while he and Dean tracked down Death. He taunts by asking the crippled Hunter why he was still in the chair. Then he went on to explain how the human had wasted his bargain with the demon but he went ahead and added an addendum to the deal. A shocked Bobby got out of the wheelchair with full use of his legs.

Crowley watched the van with its occupants drive off then tells Dean that he'll catch up with him in a bit. After the Impala heads out, he stepped into the shadows created by a pile of junked cars where somebody waited for him.

"Thanks for that," Bella said then kissed him on the cheek before she turned and started to walk away.

"No worries, Sweetheart, but I rest assured that I'll be collecting for that little favor," the demon called after her.

Crowley stood in shock as Castiel burned his remains and killed him. He was pleasantly surprised when he found himself not in Purgatory but a well furnished mansion. A genuine laugh burst from him when he looked at Bella lounging on the plush leather couch and he realized he was still very much alive.

"That was close, lucky for you that I got to your remains before Cass," she commented casually then got up and walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of scotch, one of which she offered to him.

"And the pain," the demon asked as he accepted the glass and sipped the amber contents.

"An added bonus, I had to make look good after all," the girl smirked unrepentantly.

"Clever girl; until next time, Sweetheart," Crowley replied with a matching smirk while Bella downed her glass and made her way to the door.

"By now, Meg has spread word of your demise. I can only image the chaos going on in the Pit right now; you'll have your hands full reasserting yourself as the King of Hell. That should be enough to keep you too busy to look for Purgatory. Do yourself a favor and don't include it your little expansion plans. There are other planes that are Hell adjacent that would be much more to your liking. Besides, think of Purgatory like the Russian front; you'd only make the same mistake that Napoleon and Hitler did," Bella explained in a tone normally reserved for small children.

He rolled his eyes then asked, "What about my remains?"

"They're safely hidden where you'll never find them. Balthazar put an Enochian Sigil on them in exchange for the location of a couple occult treasures the Nazi's hid at the end of the War. I did leave you a couple of presents on your desk in the study," Bella answered as she closed the front door behind her.

"Bollox," Crowley muttered then trudged off to the study. On the desk one of his femurs was perched on top of a new game of Risk that was still shrink wrapped. He couldn't help himself as he threw back his head and laughed.

"Very clever girl, a regular chip off the old block," he commented then went back to refill his now empty glass.

_Now…_

Bella climbed out of the driver's door of her first baby, a fully restored fire engine red 1973 Ford Maverick. She gave the abandoned church down the street a brief glance then moved to the trunk. After she popped it open, she opened the hidden door at the bottom and revealed her secret cache of weapons and other essentials Hunters needed. She hid a sawed-off double barreled shotgun loaded with rock salt inside her leather jacket then put extra rounds, a box of salt, lighter fluid and an electronic device into a canvas messenger bag. Next, she picks up a foot and a half long iron bar with duct tape wrapped around one end with a hole drilled through it that held a thong. She slipped her hand inside the thong then gripped the makeshift handle and gave the club a couple test swings before she let it hang loosely from her wrist and shut the trunk.

She made her way to the church and searched for a way inside. Around back, she noticed that somebody had pried open the boarded up back doo. The brunette Hunter mentally reviewed everything reviewed everything she knew about the case.

Back in the '70's, the church congregation was dying out and the parish priest went bat shit crazy. Not only had he been molesting the children, the sick puppy started doing weird occult rituals that he thought would bring parishioners back into the pews. He sacrificed a total of nine people before the cops caught him with his last victim. Unfortunately, not all of the bodies were recovered. The Archdiocese quickly had the church closed permanently then shelled out a fuck ton of money to keep the truth out of the papers. Even the official Police reports and case evidence mysteriously vanished. Reports of local teens being terrorized after sneaking into the building showed up in the local paper every few months but the activity had increased over the past month after the city made plans to finally tear it down.

The only true account of things was written down in the journal of the lead investigator, which eventually made its way into Charlie's possession. She'd stumbled upon it a couple of days ago as she was cleaning out his house. Since Jo was already working a case back East and not due to hook up with her again for another week, she thought it would be a good way to pass the time.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she cautiously made her way into the former place of worship. Her left hand reached into the messenger bag then came out with the electronic gadget. She flipped the switch that turned it on then watched as the needle on its display and the row of colored lights went nuts.

"Fuck me," she muttered and put the meter away and retrieved the shotgun from inside of her jacket.

Bella had only taken ten steps before the backdoor slammed shut and an angry growl reverberated throughout the structure. Chunks of fallen plaster flew at her and the temperature rapidly dropped then climbed. The sudden cold then hot was like nothing the Hunter had experienced before, at least not one right after the other. She felt bruises forming as she kept the debris from hitting her face while running into the sanctuary. Despite the decades that the building had been left to rot, she was shocked to find that the sanctuary remained in pristine condition. There was no dust, the paint hadn't peeled from the walls and the pews were still in neatly arranged rows. On a dais in front of the pews was an intricately carved wooden alter. In shown like it had been recently polished but darkened bloodstains could still be made out. Angry organ music filled the room but her eyes remained transfixed on the relief that had taken up the central panel of the altar base. It depicted the pews filled with people while a curly haired cherub floated above the altar with a cornucopia in its hands and a smile on its lips.

The puzzle pieces snapped into place and the young woman knew she wasn't dealing with the ghost of one of the priest's victims. The whole church was the ghost and it was pissed off about being left to decay. The angry building must've guessed that she was there to put an end to things because the music stopped and it flung more crap at her. Bella ducked and dodged as she rushed around in search of the basement stairs. Eventually, she found it and headed down to the basement. The church was ready for her because the furnace fire burned brightly as it pumped waves of stifling heat at her. She jammed the release valves then threw everything she could find into the furnace. As the pressure gauge on the unit started to hit the red, the brunette hauled ass back upstairs and managed to kick open one of the boarded up windows.

She dove out seconds before the furnace blew and the old church shook from the explosion. White hot pain erupted from her body as a piece of shrapnel pierced through the back of her shoulder. Bella ignored the injury with great effort and ran as fast as she could. It wasn't going to be long before the Police and Fire Department arrived and she needed to get someplace safe. She stumbled along in the opposite direction of her car and kept to the shadows as she made her way to the only safe place in town that she knew of.

**AN: I want to take the time now to answer some possible questions you might have right off the bat. Just to clear up the timeline, this story takes place after the Cullen's left in NM and during the current sixth season of Supernatural.**

**This Supernatural aspect of the story will not center around Dean and Sam but on the secondary characters of Bobby Singer, Jo and Ellen Harvelle. The brothers may show up as a cameo type thing but I'm not sure yet.**

**This is a Bella/Jo femslash pairing.**

**Bella is actually Bella Singer, Bobby's daughter. If you know anything about the show then you can guess when she was born when his wife was possessed. I'll won't say who her demonic parent is but will give a special mention to the first one that figures it out.**

**The Cullen's will make appearances starting with chapter one but the only members of the family that will have a strong presence in the story will be Jasper and Rosalie. Peter and Charlotte might come in at some point as well.**

**I already have a good idea who the main antagonist is going to be but let me know who you want to see in the story and I'll see what I can do.**

**As for my other stories, the final chapter of Wyld Child will be posted tomorrow and an update for Spurs will be out sometime this week.**

**The Then/Now parts of each chapter will be in the third person and I'll try to come up with a chapter song as well, that way the story has that Supernatural vibe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In the Blood**

**AN: I first wanted to apologize for the disjointed feel of the first part of the prologue. For some reason the formatting I used to separate the different scenes didn't show up when I posted it. Next I wanted to say that I was going to switch to first person POV's after the Then and Now segments of each chapter but decided to keep everything third person. DiscoLemonadeDiva gets the shout out for guessing Bella's demonic parent correctly first. Finally, I know that the song I chose isn't classic rock but it fit. On with the chapter.**

_Then… _(Chapter Song: Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses)

She dove out seconds before the furnace blew and the old church shook from the explosion. White hot pain erupted from her body as a piece of shrapnel pierced through the back of her shoulder. Bella ignored the injury with great effort and ran as fast as she could. It wasn't going to be long before the Police and Fire Department arrived and she needed to get someplace safe. She stumbled along in the opposite direction of her car and kept to the shadows as she made her way to the only safe place in town that she knew of.

_Now…_

Four thugs that reeked of cheap booze and various narcotics herded the frightened teenaged girl down a dark alley. The future victim had known it was a bad idea to go to a party with her friend in this part of town but let her better judgment be swayed by the other girl's begging. Not long after they'd gotten to the party, her friend bailed on her by taking off with some random guy and she was forced to walk down to the nearest bus stop because she wasn't going to hang around a bunch of strangers. The rapists laughed and joked with each other for they had they had that sweet piece of ass right where they wanted her and in this neighborhood, nobody was going to investigate any screams. What the girl and thugs didn't know was that they were being watched by even deadlier predators.

Two statuesque blonde figures, a man and woman, glided out of the shadows on the other side of the street then stalked toward the alley. They'd been keeping tabs on the four thugs for days and knew what kind of monsters the men were. Before the bastards had a chance to taunt their potential prey, the couple blurred with supernatural speed and each slammed two of the rapists into the walls. The teen just stared in shock at her unnatural saviors.

"Run," the blonde woman growled and the girl snapped out of her daze and ran as fast as she could. The woman doubted she'd stop until she was safely home.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, the two good Samaritans gave the helpless men their undivided attention. The blonde man had already bitten into the neck of one of the pathetic wretches he held and was greedily sucking the human's blood. Just before the woman was able to do the same, her cell phone started to play Bela Lugosi's Dead – a song she hadn't programmed into the device at all. Curiosity and anger at being interrupted got the better of her. She choked one of the men she held until he passed out then dropped him so she was able to fish the offending piece of technology out of her pocket. The caller id read Unknown, she ignored the call and attempted to continue with her meal but the stupid cell rang again. Once more she ignored the Unknown call in order to feed but again the cell phone rang. By now, the woman was pissed off and decided to answer the call and give whoever kept stopping her from getting the blood she needed a bitch session they'd never forget.

"What the fuck do you want and it better be good or I'm going to hunt you down then kill you slowly," she hissed in an icy tone.

"While I'm sure that Crème de Rapist is a delicacy, you and Jasper need to get to Lenore's Bar when you get done," an unfamiliar male voice replied calmly.

"Who are you and why the fuck should I listen to anything you have to say," the blonde woman countered annoyed.

"My name's Chuck, a friend, and the reason you're going to listen is because you have nothing better to do and you have a vested interest in the outcome from going there," Chuck answered then ended the call. Jasper sensed her frustration and sent her a questioning look.

"Some guy named Chuck wants to head over to Lenore's when we're done but he was a little cryptic as to why," she said with a shrug then drained the little shit she'd been holding. It wasn't long before she tossed the bloodless corpse over to her companion for disposal while she made quick work of sucking the blood from the unconscious prick at her feet.

Ch.1

**Rosalie**

Lenore's Bar was your typical neighborhood tavern with one exception; the barflies weren't your average humans. In fact, none of the patrons or staff was human at all. The owner and namesake of the place, Lenore, was the red haired vampire behind the bar. A little while ago, she and her coven grew a conscience then went "vegetarian." They relocated here and she opened this place to be a safe haven for supernatural beings. It was considered neutral ground; as long as you respected that, anyone was welcome. But that wasn't what made this place special; it was the respect she showed to everyone. Yes, she was a veggie vamp but unlike Carlisle, she never forced her views down your throat.

Rosalie Hale still wasn't sure why they'd come here without any real idea of what to expect but Jasper had decided he wanted to throw back a few drinks so what was it going to hurt. The problem was that without any clear idea of what was going on she had too much time to let her dwell on all that had happened to the pair since Forks.

The blonde vampire used the think that everything started with Bella Swan's disastrous 18th birthday party but once she'd had time to reflect, it had begun much earlier than that, back when the Cullen family stilled lived in Alaska. Alice had started to have visions which she refused to share with the family but she spent the time leading up to our move back to Forks updating Edward's look. Whenever she was asked why his look needed to be updated, she'd just smiled and told us that it had been a long time since she'd given anybody a makeover. Nobody argued with her statement because they all knew the broody virgin needed all the help he could get.

It was a year after the move that she'd bounced into the living room of the family mansion and announced that she received a vision that Edward's mate was moving to town. If that hadn't been enough of a bombshell, Alice went to explain that said mate was still human. She started to fill his head with a bunch of crap about Happily Ever After and he'd bought into it hook, line and sinker. When the human girl proved to be his singer, the pixie like vampire kept encouraging him to push his limits.

Only now, was Rose able to see now how the conniving bitch had manipulated them all. That fact was born out in the aftermath of the infamous birthday party. Jasper had run off after Emmett and the blonde managed to get him out of the house before he lost it again. Alice was too busy comforting the oversized member of the Cullen household and Edward to bother chasing after him. Rosalie was going to go search for Jazz but something made her stay behind. She'd been close enough to the house that she'd overheard the conversation between Bella and Carlisle. The human girl was more worried about Jasper's feelings than her own injuries. She'd wanted the good doctor to make sure his empathic son knew that she wasn't angry or scared of him. That his reaction was to be expected because human blood was a vampire's natural food source.

That conversation was just another reason the hapless brunette had earned the female vampire's respect. All but the missing member of the family thought she hated the human girl and it was a misconception she openly encouraged. Rose free admitted to herself, at least, that when she first learned about the girl her initial reaction wasn't the best. The human was a potential threat that might've destroyed everything the Cullen's worked for. But Bella had proved herself time and time again. First, she kept the secret and when she explained Jacob Black had been the one that told her, she'd gone the extra step of revealing how she'd tricked the information out of the poor boy so he wouldn't get into trouble. Then there was the whole James fiasco, the human had willingly sacrificed herself in order to safe her mother because she'd been led to believe the Tracker had Renee. All of the Cullen's had watched the video that twisted piece of shit had made as he tortured Bella and Rose had been impressed that the human girl hadn't given the bastard what he wanted; she refused to beg and plead for her lift, in fact, she'd gone as far as to tell Edward not to seek revenge. The real reason that the vampire had been a stark raving bitch to the brunette was because she knew Edward would hurt her, so Rosalie tried to drive her away before that happened.

After hearing Bella's admission, Rose decided it was time to chase after her wayward "twin" because none of the other members of the family looked like they could be bothered to do it. It had taken a day and a half to track his emo ass down then another spent talking him out of his depressed state. The female vampire had saved Bella's comments for last and that was what caused Jasper to pull his head out of his ass then realize why he'd snapped; he'd had to deal with everyone else's bloodlust on top of his own. By the time the two vampires made it back to the Cullen house, a week had passed. The pair had been shocked to find the place empty, like their family had left in a hurry.

Confused about why they hadn't been called about any move, they tried to figure out what their next move was. Thankfully, Irina Denali had chosen that moment to call; the Succubus let them know that the Cullen's were staying with her family and that they both needed to get up to Alaska as quickly as possible. Something about her voice sounded off which made Rosalie and Jasper apprehensive.

The two had taken the time to hunt on their way to Alaska so it was just after morning when they arrived. Music blared from the Denali house but it was unable to completely drown out the sounds of passion. Reluctantly, they made their way inside and found something that shattered both of their hearts; Alice and Emmett were naked on the couch. He was lying back while she impaled herself on his cock. The pair had been so lost in their betrayal that they hadn't noticed that they'd gained an audience. Rose and Jasper kept it together long enough to toss the adulterers outside before they started to tear into them.

It was the timely arrival of the remainder of the Cullen family and the Denali's that stopped humiliated vampires from destroying the cheaters. The family meeting/fight that followed was nothing more than a sick joke. It was explained that Edward and Alice thought it was best to leave Forks and abandon Bella. When Rose pointed out the flaws in their logic, Carlisle sputtered then looked at the mind reader and psychic on how to respond. At that moment, he proved himself to be an ineffectual leader as well as their puppet. The pixie cuntpire whore then told them that Emmett was her mate and Rose and Jazz were no longer members of the family. Carlisle and Eleazar then threw them out.

In shocked silence, the two took off. Several hours later, a near constant vibrating alerted Rose that she had a message. It was a text from Irina that said Alice and Tanya had planned everything. The tiny terror had wanted Emmett for her own and pushed Eddie at Bella, knowing she was his singer, so that the Denali was able to console him when the time came. She showed the text to Jasper and a large portion of the surrounding forest was demolished as the both gave in to their rage. When they'd calmed down enough, the pair ran down to New Mexico and lived with Peter and Charlotte for a while. As they helped each other heal, they realized that they loved each other and were mates. In a backhanded way, Alice and the Cullen's had done them a favor.

Initially, the two vegetarians tried to maintain their diet but that ended on a dark night two years ago. Rose had gone shopping with Char and they'd been later than they originally planned. Coming out of the mall at closing time, they smelled fresh blood and tracked it to a young girl that had been beaten and was being gang raped. It was a horrific reminder of the blonde vampire's last human night and she snapped. Before her partner-in-crime had had a chance to react, Rosalie had killed and drained the fuckers. The girl had passed out before the bloodbath and Char carried her to the car while she told the blonde to wait for the boys to get there to help her clean up. After the guys arrived and the crime scene was spotless, she pulled Jasper aside then asked him not to hate her because she was going to start feeding on the scum of humanity. The Southern vampire laughed at her and told her that the only reason he'd stuck to animals since they'd left the Cullen's was because of her. The couple hadn't looked back looked back since; the truth was that by going back to their natural diet, they were stronger and there wasn't a constant burn in the back of their throats.

Rosalie noticed that it was a slow night in the bar and the few patrons scattered around were all vampires. A couple of them were nomads, like them, but the rest were part of Lenore's coven. Everything went quiet for a moment when an explosion could be heard in the distance followed by the sounds of sirens. Nobody made a move to go see what had happened and things were normal again within the space of a minute. Twenty minutes later, she watched her mate polish off his tenth Southern Comfort when everyone went still. All the vampires heard the rapid heartbeat of an approaching human and smell fresh blood. The scent was all too familiar to the mated pair but the blonde bombshell noticed that many of the others recognized it as well.

Bella Swan stumbled through the door seconds later. A sawed-off shotgun fell from her hands and she started to collapse.

"BELLA," Lenore cried then flashed over and caught the brunette woman before she was able to hit the floor. Everyone gasped after they saw the large piece of shrapnel that protruded from her back. The red haired vampire started to carry the unconscious human to the back room but she paused long enough to fish a set of keys from Bella's jacket pocket.

"I'm sure the Bat Signal has already gone up, somebody needs to go find her car and bring it back here while I clean her up enough to travel," she commented to the room.

"I'll go," Jasper said and she tossed him the keys. He was out the door without further comment.

Rosalie followed Lenore but the injured human looked beyond basic first aid, she needed medical attention. Reluctantly, she pulled out her cell phone and called one of the last people on earth she ever wanted to talk to again. The red head gave her a questioning look but just shook her head when Rose spoke.

"Carlisle, I heard you guys moved to the area. I'm at Lenore's, Bella's been hurt and needs a doctor right away," the blonde vampire spoke into the phone then hung up before her former father figure had had a chance to respond.

"That wasn't a bright idea," Lenore commented as she placed her burden on a table then went in search of supplies while the other vampire stared at her incredulously. The red head returned a couple of seconds later with a bag full of bar towels and a pair of scissors. She handed the scissors to Rose and the blonde tossed the human's messenger bag on the floor then cut off the jacket. She was about to cut off the shirt when the other vampire ordered her to just cut away the cloth around the shrapnel.

**Jasper**

Jasper Whitlock had known his mate was pissed off about her cryptic phone call but it provided a good excuse to unwind and throw back a few. If anyone had needed to relax, it was Rose. The couple had lived as nomads ever since they'd left Peter and Charlotte's house. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to stay but they wanted some time to themselves. His mate had been used to the stability of a home and family because of the Cullen's. The last year of wandering had been a big eye opener for her but she was a trooper and quickly learned to adapt.

Lenore's was his kind of place and he'd been happy it was a slow night. His first century as a vampire had been brutal to the extreme and had turned him into a possessive, dominant, mother fucker. The last thing he needed tonight was to feel a shitload of people lusting after his mate. Rose was still pissed over him ripping off her clothes then scenting her in the middle of that dive outside of Tulsa last month because of all the other guys' lust. The arrival of an injured Bella Swan had been a shock. His vampire mind logged away the fact that Lenore and her covenmates recognized the scent as well. When the redheaded vampire said that somebody needed to get the human's car, he quickly volunteered because Rose was going to want to look after the young woman they both still considered their little sister.

The Southern vampire followed the scent and realized it was headed in the direction of the sirens and the explosion everyone had heard earlier. He kept to the shadows and eventually ended up next to a fire engine red Maverick. Jasper paused for a fraction of a second to admire the car's pristine condition and Bella's excellent taste in classic cars. Numerous questions swirled around his multifaceted mind as he slid behind the wheel and started to drive back to the bar. The biggest one was what his sister had been up to that caused her to get hurt. As he made a turn, a medium sized binder slid across the seat and it his leg. It looked like one of those Dayrunner planners that yuppies used to carry around. There were a couple of other binders and an old leather bound book on the passenger side as well. Jazz had a suspicion that some of the answers he wanted could be found in them.

He arrived back at the bar and parked just in time to see his former family arrive. The shitheads hadn't even bothered to look at him before they went inside. Jasper needed a moment to collect himself then got out car and moved to the trunk. Bella was going to need some fresh clothes and he figured that she'd have a bag or two in the trunk. He opened it and found what he expected and then some. The interior of the trunk looked odd and his enhanced eyesight noticed the false bottom. His eyes widened in surprise at what he discovered after he lifted it up. Yet another mystery attached itself to Bella Swan but he was going to have to wait for answers. He closed the secret compartment then rifled through one of the bags and found an old button-up plaid shirt and a pair of loose fit jeans. Satisfied with his choices, he closed the trunk then headed inside.

The atmosphere inside the bar was thick with tension and barely suppressed anger. Lenore leaned against the door that led to the back room, one hand behind her back, her body language indicated that she wasn't about to let anybody get past her. Rose looked back and forth between her and an angry Carlisle. Of the rest of the Cullen's, Scummett and Whore were indifferent, Esme looked worried and Douche-wad appeared ready to attack the redhead.

"Get out of the way, Lenore, my daughter is in there and needs my help," Carlisle hissed menacingly.

"Where the fuck do you get off calling her your daughter? You and the others tossed her aside like garbage the same as you did with me and Jasper, you hypocritical asshole," Rosalie commented then went to stand in front of the door next to the other woman.

"Mind your manners, girl," the doctor spat and Jasper gave him a warning growl. His expression became panicked when the other vampire remembered who his former son was in the vampire world.

"Stay out of this savage, the bitch is keeping me from what is rightfully mine," Edward started to rant at me but Lenore pulled out the hand that had been hidden behind her and revealed the Desert Eagle she held. Somebody scoffed and I was about to remind her that bullets didn't work on vampires when she shot the arrogant prick twice in the balls then put the pistol's remaining four shots in his chest. The tension that had been in the room changed to shock everyone's faces but those that belonged to Lenore's coven. The mind reader fell to the ground in intense pain.

"Cop Killers soaked in Dead Man's blood. The won't kill you but they hurt like a bitch and the poison from the blood will incapacitate you for at least two days until your body can burn it out," the redhead explained to the room at large then turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"I told Rosalie that it was a bad idea to call you. To save time, I'll let you remove the shrapnel from Bella's back then I want you and your _family_ out of my bar. Consider yourselves banned from here on out," she said to him then moved so that he was able to get into the backroom.

Alice huffed then left while her _mate_ was dragged behind her. Esme crouched protectively over the jackass and waited for her husband to finish with Bells. Rose and Jasper followed behind the doctor in order to make sure he wasn't about to try anything stupid. He quickly and delicately removed the twisted piece of metal then stepped aside so the redhead could staunch the blood flow from the wound.

"She needs surgery," Carlisle said but Lenore ignored him.

"I know what she needs better that you do. Now you've done your good deed for the day, get the fuck out," she countered. He was about to protest again but Jasper escorted him all the way to the front door. The doctor's eyes were filled with remorse and longing but his former son wasn't able to find it within himself to forgive the Cullen patriarch.

The former soldier returned to the backroom just as the bar owner removed yet another blood soaked towel from the wound then dropped it onto the pile that grown at her feet. He and his mate gasped when they noticed it looked better than after Carlisle had removed the shrapnel. One of Lenore's vampires came into the room and handed his leader a vile filled with a thick red liquid. It was blood of some kind but it definitely wasn't human.

"What the hell is that," Rosalie inquired with trepidation.

"Demon blood, we keep a small stockpile of the stuff for situations just like this. Bella's body heals faster than a normal human's but this will speed up the process and keep her sedated for a couple of days. Any kind of supernatural blood works but demon is best," Lenore proffered then held up a hand to forestall any further questions. She gently rolled the unconscious brunette into a leaning position then coaxed the thick fluid down her throat. She lay the wounded woman back on her stomach and we witnessed the wound miraculously close itself. The redhead next took the clothes from Jasper then fished a slip of paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Rose.

"Once I get Venkman, here, into some clean clothes, you need to get her into the car then head to that destination; don't look at the paper until you're on the highway just in case Fucktard is snooping around. Like I said earlier, I'm sure people know she's been hurt so somebody will meet you on the road and guide you to your final destination," she stated somewhat authoritatively and the two other vampires bristled slightly.

"How will we know this guide," Jasper asked curiously.

"Trust me, you'll know them when you see them," was the bar owner's cryptic reply.

The mated pair left the backroom and waited for the redhead and her charge at the front door. A minute later, Lenore placed the knocked out girl into Jazz's arms then held the door open for them. He laid her out in the backseat but stopped Rose from getting into the car. The empathic vampire felt the blonde's appreciation of Bella's new ride as he motioned for her to meet him at the trunk. She raised an eyebrow as he opened the trunk but her eyes bugged out when he lifted the false bottom and revealed the secret stash inside.

"What the fuck," she so eloquently asked then looked at her mate.

"I found this when I was looking for some clothes for her. I don't know what kind of fuckery Bella is into but it's hardcore, whatever it is. It's made our little sister into one tough little bitch and we need to figure out what it is with quickness. There some binders on the passenger seat along with an old book that might have some answers. One of us needs to read while the other drives," the Southern vampire stated the stared when the blonde held out her hand for the keys.

"No offense, babe, but you drive like a pussy and this beauty needs somebody behind the wheel that knows how to treat her," Rose told him then snatched the keys before he had a chance to argue.

Jasper muttered under his breath then pushed the materials on the passenger side into the middle of the bench seat. His mate just laughed as she got behind the wheel and explored her new domain. She found a case full of classic rock cassette tapes along with a jury rigged cassette adapter for an iPod. The blonde found the iPod then scrolled through the songs. Rose liked what she found because she plugged in the adaptor then hit play. Lita Ford blasted through the car's speakers as she drove towards the highway.

"Damn it, darlin', couldn't ya have played some Skynyrd instead of chick rock," Jasper complained and the female vampire was about to say something when somebody else beat her to the punch.

"The driver picks the tunes and shotgun shuts their fucking pie hole," the once shy Bella Swan mumbled in her sleep and made the blonde giggle.

Jasper was trying to decide what he was going to read first when his mate whistled because she found a hidden button for a nitrous system. He gave her a stern glare when it looked like she was going to press it. Once they were on the highway and outside of the city, the blonde looked at the slip of paper then showed it to him. There were two words on in, South Dakota; it looked like they were headed to the badlands. He shrugged his shoulders then picked up the Dayrunner.

"Diary of a Ghost Hunter…," he read aloud and spent the next eight hours recounting everything the binders and leather book contained.

The survivor of the Newborn Armies and the blonde goddess had their world view shattered in that short period of time. They learned that not only was the supernatural world, but their klutzy baby sister hunted the shit that would've caused them nightmares had they been able to sleep. Once Jasper finished with the Dayrunner that turned out to be Bella's journal, he'd moved on to the next one and discovered it had belonged to Charlie Swan. As he read it, he'd come across an article about the old church that had exploded. Each volume had been crammed packed with information on various exorcism rituals to the traits of numerous creatures. The two vampires had been in the middle of processing what they'd learned when a yellow and black 1974 Plymouth Barracuda came up behind them flashed its lights then pulled around the Maverick.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's our guide," Rosalie commented dryly as she followed behind the other vehicle.

It was nightfall when they drove into Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Their guide continued on through the town and led them into an old auto junk yard on the outskirts. The 'Cuda stopped in front of an old house on the property and a human woman with blonde hair got out then rested a hip on her car while she waited for them to stop.


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Blood**

**AN: The title of the Bella's journal in the last chapter was a nod to another show so it's challenge time again. Whoever can guess what show and the character the journal belonged to gets a shout out.**

_Then… _(Chapter Song: Thunderstruck by AC/DC)

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's our guide," Rosalie commented dryly as she followed behind the other vehicle.

It was nightfall when they drove into Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Their guide continued on through the town and led them into an old auto junk yard on the outskirts. The 'Cuda stopped in front of an old house on the property and a human woman with blonde hair got out then rested a hip on her car while she waited for them to stop.

_Now…_

Jo Harvelle watched helplessly as the two blonde vampires, a man and a woman, got out of Bella's Maverick then the man gently pulled the unconscious brunette out of the back. It was taking every ounce of control that the Hunter had not to rush over and snatch her lover out of the bloodsucker's clutches. Lenore had called her as she raced to get to her girl and told her that Bella was being taken home by a couple of her friends but they were going to need a guide because she just had them going to South Dakota. Instead of giving into her need, she turned then headed for the house with the vampires and their burden behind her.

The lights had been off as the two cars had pulled up but Jo watched as the started to come on with each step they took. By the time they'd reached the porch, the front door swung opened to reveal a disheveled, and out of breath, Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer. The younger woman rolled her eyes because even without the enhanced senses of her mystery companions, she knew that their arrival had interrupted the older couple in the middle of sex. Ever since those two had hooked up they'd been going at it like a couple of rabbits. Not that Jo was able to say anything because she and Bella were just as bad.

"Lenore called yesterday and told us you were on your way. Thank you for bringing Bella home," the older woman said as she and Bobby stepped aside.

"We didn't have a choice because she's family to Jazz and me," the female vamp replied and she and the male started to head inside.

Understanding dawned in Jo and she reached out and placed a hand on female vampire's arm and exclaimed, "Jazz… as in Jasper? Oh my God, you're her… you're Rosalie Hale!"

"How do you know our names," Rose asked cautiously while both vampires froze in place.

"Bells and I were working this case and had to interview this Frat Boy when one of his drunken buddies smacked her ass then propositioned her. Before I had a chance to do anything, she kneed the little shit in the nuts then told him that since she had plenty of batteries and could kill her own bugs that men were pretty much useless to her. When the idiot asked where she learned to be such a bitch from, Bella smile proudly and said she learned it from her big sister, Rosalie," the Hunter explained and the vampires smiled but the moment was ended by a gruff voice.

"Will y'all stop standin' around like a bunch of idjits and get my little girl upstairs," Bobby grumbled and the three humans noticed the shock that registered on Rose and Jasper's faces before everyone started walking again.

Ch. 2

**Jasper**

Jasper followed behind the older couple as they led him upstairs then stopped at a door on the far end of the second floor. He left his mate in the hall as he entered the room and placed his charge down on the queen sized bed. A quick survey of the surroundings revealed that the room was decorated simplistically and two people shared it. That fact was confirmed by the few pictures of Bella and the blonde girl scattered around and the feelings of worry and passionate love he felt directed at his little sister from the other girl. _Lil' Sis has changed more than we believed,_ he chuckled mentally as he returned to the others in the hall. It wasn't a surprise when the blonde slipped into the room then closed the door.

"Now that Bella's being seen to, I'm Bobby Singer and this is Ellen Harvelle. The blonde is her daughter Jo," the older man stated then held his hand out.

Jasper took the offered hand and responded, "I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is my mate and wife Rosalie Hale-Whitlock, but I'm guessin' that you kinda already knew our names."

The older couple nodded and Ellen hugged him then his mate and Bobby shook Rosalie's hand.

"Why did you call Bella your little girl, we thought she was Charlie and Renee's daughter," the blonde goddess asked confused.

"It's a long story that needs to wait until morning but the short version is that she is my daughter. Charlie is my friend and my sister's ex-husband. I gave Bells to him and Renee to raise and protect after I… killed her mother. Now, we should get some sleep. You can stay as long as y'all like, there's cow blood from the butcher shop if you really need it. Lenore told me you were on the Lowlife Diet but Sioux Falls ain't exactly the big city, if y'all catch my drift. If you need to freshen up, the bathroom is at the end of the hall and you can use the guest room across from ours or the room across from the girls'," Bobby answered then he and Ellen retreated down the hall and back into their bedroom.

The two vampires didn't have any luggage so they went back downstairs and explored the house. They shared a look acknowledged they were going to be here for a while because there was no way they were going to lose their sister again. Rose had taken one last look at the closed door of the girls' room then continued to follow her mate.

"Why do they share a room if there is more than enough to go around," she asked truly puzzled and Jasper laughed at her blonde moment then simply arched an arched an eyebrow at her. With his gift, he pushed the passionate love Jo had felt at his wife.

"OH," she gasped after she'd had the proverbial light bulb moment then continued thoughtfully, "She was all hot and bothered over Eddie boy back in Forks, I never understood it but then again he is rather girlish. The little shit keeps denying that he's gay but he broke down when Liberace died and again when that tiger mauled Roy. Then, of course, there's the fact that he's been to every Barbara Streisand concert and let's not forget his borderline obsession with Nathan Lane or Harvey Firestein. If we'd been forced to watch Torchsong Trilogy or The Birdcage one more time while we were still with the family, I would've shredded his ass. Still, Bella… a lesbian, as long as she's happy…"

On the outside, the house had looked run down and the interior looked well lived in. Most of the available space in the downstairs rooms was taken up by books that were crammed into cases and stacked in haphazard piles all over the place. They appeared to all stick within the categories of religion, theology, mythology and esoteric knowledge – magic and the like. Jasper noticed that one of the bookcases was a cleverly disguised door. When he opened it, the rather impressive arsenal on the other side caused the vampires to cast a respectful glance in the direction of the sleeping humans. While he closed the secret door, his mate continued to wander and he heard her laugh from another room.

He found Rose in the kitchen and followed her pointing finger. There were a number of phones mounted to the wall; each one had a piece of masking tape on the receiver that contained the names of various law enforcement and government agencies. They shared a laugh as they remembered the various badges they'd found in Bella's trunk. The former soldier watched as the bombshell went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of quart containers of the cow's blood. Not exactly the most pleasant of meals but they both had been stressed for the duration of the drive here and it caused them to need the extra nourishment. She placed them into the microwave to warm them up then they settled into chairs around the kitchen table to wait for morning. They were sipping the disgusting red stuff when the phone that had FBI on it started to ring.

"Hello, I'm Detective Kramer with the Boston PD and I need to get in touch with an Assistant Director John Horton," a surly voiced man growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry but AD Horton has gone home for the evening. My name is Special Agent James Morrison, his assistant, is there anything that I can do for you," the Southern vampire replied without missing a beat. Lying was second nature to his kind so it was easy to sound convincing.

"Yes you can, Agent Morrison. Tonight, two men were picked up while trying to examine a body of a suicide victim down in the morgue. They identified themselves as Agents, Jim Paige and John Bonham then gave us this number to call. Are they two of yours and what were they doing looking at that body," Det. Kramer enlightened but his voice was with anger on his last question.

"Paige and Bonham are two of our best men and AD Horton would appreciate all the assistance you can give them. As to the reason they were examining the body, I'm really not at liberty to discuss it but if you are willing to keep this between us then I can give you the basics. For the past five years, the Bureau has been secretly tracking a serial killer that's been dubbed, The Angel of Death. This unsub is completely psychotic and unpredictable. All of their kills were made to look suicides. Based on reports from Interpol, we thought that the unsub was working in Europe now but you never can be too sure. Our agents were already in the area so they decided to check it out," Jasper answered and watched as his wife tried to stifle a laugh.

"I see, I'll cut them loose and help in any way I can. Should I call you guys if there are any more suicides," the detective said in a Boston accent that was heavy with lack of sleep.

"Thank you, Detective. Your assistance is appreciated but you don't have to call because I really do think The Angel of Death is in Europe," the vampire told the human then ended the call.

"I wonder who those guys really are and what they're actually looking for," he commented to his mate then the two of them went back to drinking their blood.

**Rosalie**

Morning had come and Rose heard stirring from upstairs. She and her husband had spent the bulk of the previous night just processing what they'd already learned. Then there had been that weird phone call that sort of drove home the seriousness of what the Hunters did. During her quiet reflection, the blonde vampire examined lives that she and her mate led. While it was true that the couple benefitted society by taking care of the scumbags that preyed upon it, it was more of a moral choice than a calling.

Hunters like Bella, and the other humans upstairs, risked their lives on a daily basis protecting humanity from evil creatures that their fellow men never knew existed. It was a job they did without hesitation, little to no recognition, and absolutely no pay. The best that any of them were able to hope for was to outwit the monsters that would've gladly killed them to die of old age. It was a dangerous but noble calling and those that answered that call were heroes in the truest sense of the word. Rosalie silently vowed that for as long as she existed, her little sister was always going to have the blonde vampire watching her back. The look in her mate's eyes revealed that Jasper had made a similar vow.

Ellen and Bobby were the first two that made their way downstairs. The older man dropped into a chair across from the vampires while his lover put a pot of coffee on then started to rummage around the kitchen as she gathered the ingredients breakfast. Jo harrumphed when she noticed the black, noxious liquid that began to fill the carafe. The girl's mother just smirked at the younger woman then went back to fixing the food.

"Damn it, Mom, I was going to hide the coffee," the blonde Hunter whined petulantly.

The two vampires were confused by the odd remark but ignored it when their enhanced hearing picked up the sound of Bella get out of bed then the silent padding of her bare feet as she breezed into the kitchen. The brunette's hair stuck out wildly in different direction and her clothes had been changed. She wore a pair of white boy shorts and a fitted t-shirt that looked about a size too small because it showed a couple of inches of her toned stomach. The late comer snatched a cup of the vile black drink that Ellen had been handing to Bobby and was gulping it down as she straddled Jo's lap. A now empty cup was placed carelessly on the table behind her as she stared deeply into the other girl's eyes.

"You wouldn't try to take away my coffee, would you," Bella asked sadly, her face had adopted a crestfallen mask and a crocodile tear traced a lonely path from the corner of her left eye down her cheek. _Damn, she's good, _Rose admitted to herself as the other girl fell for it. A moment of tenderness quickly turned into raging passion as the gentle kiss they'd shared become more carnal.

"Our Bells can be rather monstrous in the morning until she's had her morning coffee… or sex," Ellen explained to the two vampires that were more than a little shocked by the intense display of affection the once shy human girl was demonstrating. Part of that shock came from the difference between theory and reality; last night, both Jasper and Rose had accepted that girl they'd once known was a lesbian but seeing some of the reality of that wasn't something caught them off guard.

"How many times have I told you two to cut that shit out at the table," the older woman said as she smacked both girls in the back of their heads then served up three platefuls of French toast and sausage.

"Stop stealing my gimmick, Bitch," the brunette whined playfully and rubbed impact site dramatically.

"Don't you even thing about sassing me, Missy, especially after that stupid stunt you just pulled," Ellen growled back with a glare that had put anything a vampire could do to shame. The younger woman had the decency to apologize and look chagrinned.

"Besides, that was my gimmick first," Rosalie added to lighten the mood somewhat and Bella's head whipped in the direction of her voice. Surprise widened her eyes as she noticed the vampires for the first time.

"Ro… Jas… GOD, I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS," she stammered at first only to shout at the end as she disentangled herself from her girlfriend then launched herself at her long lost older siblings. The former vegetarians embraced the little sister that they'd been forced to abandon.

"If y'all are through with your chick flick moment, there are some explanations that need to be given. Like while the hell you ain't in Forks clearing out Charlie's place and how the blazes you got hurt," Bobby interrupted the moment then watched as his daughter reluctantly wiggled free of the vampires and resumed her normal chair.

"Maybe you should start with the longer version of the story y'all gave us last night," Jasper interjected while Bells started to eat. The older man nodded, finished what was on his plate then started his story.

"I'd recently gotten married and was named legal guardian of my 14 year old sister, Renee, when I enlisted in the Marine Corps. There weren't a lot of jobs for a young man with two dependents. I met Charlie Swan in boot camp and we clicked. His family had been Hunters before the Mayflower landed and he'd been on some jobs before enlisting. We served a couple of two-year hitches together and he'd become close with my family. What I hadn't known was that Renee had become obsessed with my friend.

"She was 16 when the two of us were stationed in Hawaii for our last hitch. Renee was supposed to be sleeping over at a friend's house while the wife and I enjoyed a much needed date night. Charlie didn't want to stay on base so I told him he could crash at our place. He was coming in the front door with a case of beer as we were leaving. We dropped my sister off on our way but she secretly doubled back and waited. When Charlie was three sheets to the wind, she went in and took advantage of his intoxicated state. When we got back from our date, she was riding my best friend like she was trying to take first place in a rodeo.

"The next day, when Charlie sobered up and realized what'd happened, he begged my forgiveness then asked my permission to start dating my little sister. I'd known he had a crush on Renee shortly after we settled in Hawaii. I was pissed, at her not him, because that was her plan. After a month of thinking about it, I agreed and deep down I prayed that my friend wouldn't get hurt. See, during our time in the Corps, Charlie had told us a little of his history and Renee thought Hunting was an exciting adventure," the older Hunter began then paused to drink some coffee.

He continued, "My sister ended up getting pregnant at 17 and the two got married. Charlie's dad got sick a little bit later and they flew back to his hometown of Forks to help out. Papa Swan didn't last more than a week then he needed to take care of his mom. She died of a broken heart a month later. When he told Renee that he wasn't going back into the Marines, she thought that they'd travel around the country Hunting.

"Just before my sister had gotten knocked up, my wife started to act strange but I just chalked it to the stress of being away from home. My hitch ended and we came back here to Sioux Falls. As the pregnancy progressed, she'd gotten worse and I got a call from Charlie who told me that his little one had died from SIDS. He and Renee were coming for a visit. Within minutes of walking in the door, Charlie realized that my wife was possessed and helped me exorcise the demon. Unfortunately, the ritual caused her to go into labor. We got rid of the demon but she was too weak and died from complications due to childbirth. When Bella was ready to leave the hospital, I wanted her safe while I Hunted down the bastard that took my love away from me and there really was no safer place than Forks."

"How could Forks be the safest place for baby Bella," Rose interrupted.

"Supernatural shit has a major hard-on for the Pacific Northwest for some reason, especially the Olympic Peninsula. Forks was founded by Hunters after they learned about those shape shifting pricks in La Push. The whole population of the town is made up of Hunter families and retired Hunters. That's why that douche, Mike Newton, was so persistent," Bella chimed in and the blonde vampire finally understood some weird vibes the town had given her in the past.

The old Hunter glared at the girls then went on to finish his tale, "I stayed in Forks for a couple of weeks to get some training then started my personal Hunt. Fate was a bitch and at every turn I stumbled upon another job that took precedence. Weeks stretched into months then months into years and with each new case or piece of lore I learned, my life became deeply entwined with the supernatural. A couple of years after I left Charlie's, Renee left him and took Bella with her. For the longest time, I thought my sister's flightiness and irresponsibility put my little girl at risk. It was only after Bella reentered my life that I found out the truth, that in addition to my kid not being completely human; Renee's flightiness and ever shifting interests had been a cover to teach her niece some of the basics of Hunting."

"So you never found the demon that'd possessed your wife," Jasper asked and everyone noticed Bella tense at the same time her father shook his head disheartened.

"Bella, do you know who possessed your mother," Ellen asked because the older man seemed to have lost the ability to speak while his eyes bored into his daughters.

"Umm… yes," the younger brunette in question whispered as she suddenly found the tabletop interesting.

"WHO," her father demanded hotly.

"You'd hate me after I told you," she answered softly and her voice was thick with sadness and fear.

"I could never hate you but I've a right to know. Please tell me it wasn't Lilith? Meg? Ruby," Bobby pressed and with each name her head shook slightly.

"Honey, I'm home," a slightly accented male voice that hinted of Scotland called out at the same time as a man of average height with short hair and dressed head to toe in Armani walked into the kitchen. All of the humans' eyes, except Bella's, widened in shock at the stranger.

"Crowley," the older human man hissed but was cut off by the newcomer.

"In an effort to save time, You (he points to Bobby): a long string of unimaginative hillbilly insults. Me: witty repartee that ultimately makes you look like a bigger fool than you already are," Crowley interrupted sarcastically.

"Fuck you; I thought Castiel torched your remains. Why are you even here," Bobby spat back.

"No thank you, darling, been there – done that and quite frankly you weren't that good. If wasn't for that stupid Divine mandate, another demon would've had the displeasure. As far as angel-boy goes, our bouncing baby girl over there beat him to the punch and switched out my remains then helped to fake my demise. Finally, I'm here because like you, I felt her psychic distress call and wanted to make sure Bella was alright. She's the only one of my offspring that I love let alone halfway like," the demon explained then kissed said daughter on the cheek and asked if she felt better.

"What Divine mandate, idjit," the pissed off Hunter inquired sharply?

"As you already know, when Lucifer was cast into the pit, he was sealed into cage. Despite being unable to break free, he was still able to exert his influence and twisted his father's favorite creation by turning Lilith into the first demon. After that, it was a mad dash as both sides competed for the souls of humanity. God feared for the talking monkeys and commanded the most trustworthy of the winged eunuchs, The Watchers, to keep guard over man.

"Now here's where the bible get's the story wrong. According to scripture, those angels were corrupted by lust for the daughters of men. They seduced then mated with the woman; the Nephilim were the resultant offspring of those unions. The reality is that The Watchers had taken matters into their own hands to protect humans the best they could by inhabiting mortal vessels and produced a race of heroes to defend God's favorites. Once the angels came up with the idea, demons quickly followed suit and possessed people in order to sire heirs. The half-demon children were called Cambians, which was later corrupted by biblical scholars into the misconception of the Anti-Christ.

"Whole armies of half-breeds were created on both sides and the wars they waged were epic. Unfortunately, neither the angels nor demons took into account the human half of their spawn. With that touch of mortality came the ultimate trump card, free will. A handful of Nephilim and Cambian grew tired of being pawns in the supernatural parents' power struggle. They appealed directly to God and he sent the flood to set the world aright. Only those half-breeds that appealed to the Heavenly Father were spared and they led quiet lives until they died. After the water receded, the daft bastard went all Supreme Being and declared that from then on Nephilim and Cambian were to be born in pairs. If one side created an offspring then the other side would be forced to do the same. I suppose it was his idea of biblical détente and hindering the ability of either side to create armies.

"When the Archangel Raphael forced Gabriel into a human vessel to create a child, God's mandate was tripped and I was the random demon that found himself possessing some random human with an overpowering desire to breed. In this particular case, your wife was the unfortunate human I'd been pushed into, while the two of you were in the middle were going at it like a couple of rabbits, I might add. Imagine my shock to be on the receiving end for a change. I later found out that Gabriel had gotten the last laugh before he went AWOL; he appeared to each child, his and ours, then branded Enochian Sigils onto their ribcages to keep them hidden and off both Heaven and Hells radars," Crowley explained to the room then pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and placed it in front of the vampires.

"What's in the box," Rose asked with an arched brow as she eyed the innocuous package suspiciously.

"A token for aiding my daughter," the demon said with a cryptic expression.

"What's the catch," Bella questioned her second father before the vampire had had a chance to open the box.

"Clever girl, as always; let's just say at some point I'll ask for a favor in repayment for the nature of the tokens," he said with a laugh then disappeared.

The blonde vampire pushed the box aside for the moment and the rest of the morning was spent with the humans catching up the undead duo on everything that happened from the time they left Forks; including the failed Apocalypse, Raphael's war to restart it, the return of all the Alpha's and Chuck. The couple shared a look and explained that Rose had gotten a call from Chuck and were told to go to Lenore's.

"So, this Chuck guy is a prophet," Jasper asked and Bobby confirmed it then went on to tell them how he published his visions as a series of books called Supernatural under a pen name.

"Oh my God, I love that series," Rosalie squealed like a total fangirl. When she quieted down and the conversation had lulled, she opened the box. It contained to vials of liquid and a short note: _A variation of your desire._

The Whitlock's stared at each other then after a minute of silent conversation each drank one of the vials. Jasper's and Rose's bodies started to shake then they screamed in agony and fell out of their chairs. Ellen moved the table out of the way but the humans were uncertain how to help. Fire raced through the two vampires and they started to hyperventilate. What felt like hours had only been minutes but the couple stilled as the burning faded into nothingness. Bella rushed to check them but hadn't noticed that they'd regained some color. The brunette gasped in shock as she touched their soft flesh and felt their long dead heartbeats.

**AN2: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter out but I was having a hard time figuring out where to end it. Next chapter will get with the hunting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As I will not be getting Season 6 of Supernatural on DVD anytime in the foreseeable future and after much deliberation, I've decided that I'm not going to continue this story and put it up for adoption. Anyone interested in finishing this can PM me. As far as Jasper and Rosalie go, they were turned into Psychic Vampires that feed off lust. I'd also planned to bring in Peter and Charlotte and turn them into the same thing but that doesn't need to happen. **


End file.
